


Dragon's Treasure

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy gets kidnapped by a freshly revived Wilbur and Dream
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160
Collections: Anonymous





	Dragon's Treasure

“Please don’t do this Dream.” Tommy was pleading with Dream to not bring back Wilbur. Sam hadn’t come to the cell and no one was aware of his return.  
“You know what. You're not in charge here Tommy. You and Wilbur are both crucial to my plan, and we’re all gonna be a big happy family.” he grinned the mask discarded since Tommy’s revival, “Wilbur’s gonna help break us out and we can take over the server again! Won’t that be fun!” Tommy pushed back against the wall, “And if you fight me I’ll kill Tubbo. I’m a god, Tommy”  
Dream reached over cupping the child’s head in his hands, “Are you ready, Tommy?” Tommy shook his head, too frightened to speak. Dream however ignored him, turning around preparing to revive Wilbur.  
\--------

Wilbur felt a tug and the world around him swirled and faded, an unfamiliar face looking at him expectantly. The person offered him a hand, and he noticed the prison uniform before looking around and taking in the obsidian walls. His eyes locked with the other person in the room, Tommy and he rushed over to him. Wilbur took note of the boy's shaky breath and tear stained face, before turning to look at the mystery man.  
“Who are you? And why did you bring me back?” The inmate laughed pulling something out of a chest putting in on their face. They turned to look at Wilbur,  
“Better?” Dream laughed, “You’re gonna get us out of prison and we’re gonna go somewhere nice until my grand reveal.” Wilbur frowned, glancing between Tommy’s desperate shaking head, and Dream’s painted smile before sitting down.  
“What exactly is your plan, Dream.”  
“I would prefer not to discuss it in front of Tommy.” Dream lifted the mask to the side of his face smirking with insanity. After a moment, Wilbur gave a nod of his head.  
\------------

Alarms were blaring throughout the prison as Dream and Wilbur pulled along a thrashing Tommy. They ran through till they found an enderchest and Dream pulled out his admin table. Sam ran by and the last thing he saw of the three men was them vanishing before his eyes. He heard a shout of ‘Sam, help’ but could do nothing as he watched the boy he thought of as a son be teleported out of his grasp. He fell to the floor, realizing Tommy was alive and Dream stole him away again.

~

Dream had teleported them to his vault. He had let Wilbur look around a bit before pressing a hidden button, revealing a passageway. They pulled Tommy in before knocking him unconscious in a nearby chair.


End file.
